Gypsies Misfortune
by SSUqbar
Summary: This is a Madeline era AU, based off the 2012 musical. A secret of the Inspector's is revealed when a gypsy clan arrived in the mayor's town. We get to see how both Javert and Madeline/Valjean deal with its repercussions, particularly when Javert's men start to think of him as a lesser man.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm changing the viewing perception of this story, so I'm going over all the chapters and updating them; otherwise everything's basically the same. Of course the standard disclaimer applies, I'm not making any monies or saying I own Les Mis in any way shape or form. Unless its a typo, I own those.

* * *

Chapter 1

Javert could see Madeline stood at his window; the mayor was not watching the police officer - as the officer was Javert himself - but was clearly keeping an eye open for something.

The chief Inspector did not have long to wait, soon enough there was a trundle of carriages. His eyebrow rose as Roma designed carriages rolled into the town. Traditionally, these people only arrived once every four years, this group was a year early. Meaning that the field they had parked in the year before the inspector's arrival had been ploughed and as such, they could not use it.

The eldest man, a good twenty years or more older than Madeline himself, moved easily to the mayor's office. Javert followed as discreetly as he could. Outside the office there was nowhere to hide, so was forced to idly talk with the mayor's office keeper; who did not seem surprised by the officers unscheduled arrival.

"Inspector." His greeting was as civil as always.

"Why would the mayor allow them entrance? Even in Paris they aren't allowed to enter the city limits."

"Not all gypsies are thieves, Inspector. The stables get an extra income from their horses; and the carpenter from fixing their carriages." Javert thought for a moment; it seemed a fair trade.

"How do they make the money to pay for those services?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"The mayor should."

"He probably does; he just doesn't tell you."

"Turning a blind eye to a crime is just as bad as a crime." Neither the office keeper nor the inspector noticed the door opening.

"Always so black and white, inspector." Javert immediately stood to attention.

"Monsieur Mayor."

"At ease Inspector; I just wanted to introduce you to the Kopa of this clan. His is the only one I trust inside the limits. You, my dear inspector, will treat his people as you would any other citizen." The inspector glared at the mayor. This was seconds before both his and the Kopa's eyes widened at the sight of each other. "You know each other?" Before the mayor could get an answer from the inspector, the Kopa spoke.

"Hello, Jacques."

"I prefer Javert, Kopa."

"Very well, Javert." The Kopa bowed his head at the inspector which surprised both himself and the mayor. "I see you have done well for yourself. Inspector, indeed."

"Thank you; but how do you know me?"

"My daughter was sent to the Bagne for telling fortunes. She died in that hell."

"My mother birthed me in that hell."

"I know. You are the son of my daughter, Javert." There was silence between the three of us, but Javert could easily see the mayor's eyes jumping from him to the Kopa and back.

"I can lend you my office if needs be?" Javert shook his head at the mayor.

"No sir, anything that needs to said will be said in my office." The Inspector looked at the Kopa. "If that is alright with you, Kopa?"

"I've never seen an inspector's office; that should be a first."

"I should be hopeful that none of your clan has been in a cell?"

"Oh, we've all been in cells Javert. Just not all of us have been in the Bagne." Javert glared at the man he now knew to be his grandfather. He silently gestured for the Kopa to leave the mayor's office and in doing so to follow him.

The old gypsy followed the inspector with surprising ease, taking in sights of the town that were normally hidden from him and his people. The station was a modest building in between the town hall and one of several public houses off the main square. Javert's office was in the eaves of the building, unlike most, there was a large window at one end. He knew that those who had bothered to observe him with this man, had noticed their near identical skin shades and that some features were equally impossible to distinguish from each other. The other police officers probably already had their suspicions, and some may have felt this some conformation.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If anyone missed it, redoing chapters. Standard disclaimer applies again, I think we get the picture by now. I own nothing but the typos.

* * *

Chapter 2

Once the Kopa and Javert were safely inside the inspector's office, Javert could feel eyes on the back of his head.

"You have questions, I am sure."

"Quite so, any grandfather who has been missing from his grandson's life will have questions; Javert."

"You may ask them here, Kopa, we shall not be overheard."

"You are certain, Inspector? I would hate for your men to think poorly of you just because they know about me." Javert could not help but snort in some expression of vague humour.

"My men have known me long enough to know that the law is my faith. Or as close as I get to having a faith. They know I have never taken a bribe; been unjust in my deliverance of the sentences of the courts; they know that despite my skin, I have never swayed from my duty to the law. I should think they have enough respect in the title of Inspector, if they do not the name attached to said title."

"You do not mind? If they respect your position over, you?" The Inspector chuckled darkly at the older man, shaking his head solemnly.

"Of course, I mind. I just have more sense than to show it."

"That is rather... What I mean is I have never heard the like of it."

"I doubt you have. There are none like me, Kopa."

"There is little of your mother in you; however, you are equally nothing like your father. Indeed, I suspect there are none like you in any world, Javert. "

"I should hope so. I was born in the Bagne of Toulon, I escaped when I was eight from that hell; but then I went back as a guard when I was fifteen." Javert could see his grandfather stoically trying to not show any emotions and failing; clearly, he was the only one who had mastered such a defence. "I eventually was sent to Paris and climbed the ranks of the police to become Inspector. Now I've been here as Head Inspector of the Police for three years. It may be permanent, it may not." He shrugged non-committedly.

There was a sudden knock on the office door. Javert glared at the Constable who had drawn the short straw to interrupt the clearly private conversation. He did not bite at the boy as he would have done anyone else; the boy had only been in his uniform for less than a week. Despite that he showed some slither of promise.

"What is it Constable?"

"Sir? The men would like to know if the gypsies should be moved on, or left?"

"Left. The mayor has given me his instructions. This..." Javert gestured to the Kopa. "This is the clan leader, if his people give us any trouble; they go through me and him. Is that understood?"

"As little interference as possible?"

"Something like that." The constable nodded and moved his head back out of the room, considerately closing the door behind him.

"You trust that boy?"

"As much as I can afford. For now, I have work to do; and your people must be anxious with your presence here."

"We trust the mayor's word. He has yet given us a reason to doubt it."

"Indeed, the mayor is a good sort." The Kopa could clearly tell there was a tone missing from the way the inspector spoke of the mayor.

"And yet there is something that puts you on edge about him?" Javert was unsure why he was telling the Kopa these things about a man who was obviously a saint to both the gypsy's and the townspeople.

"He reminds me of a man from Toulon, when I was a guard. A thief, he had a habit of staring at me. He could hold my gaze unlike any other in that place; even those above me."

"Sounds like a strong man." He nodded.

"An ox of a man, but equally there was a subtle gentleness that had been hidden by that grime. Perhaps in the intervening years that old battered spirit of his has been found? It could explain his extreme faith."

"And his liking to hire my men."

"He gives them work?"

"Fully paid, for however long we are here. I find most of my people enjoy the peace this place provides for them. They will not put that at jeopardy, Inspector."

"I doubt your people are unintelligent, Kopa."

"I should take my leave. If any of the children try their luck, you will summon for me?"

"Of course, as agreed." Javert bowed formally to the Kopa. He nodded his head back out of respect but was clearly unaccustomed to such an action from one in Javert's position. He left graciously the way he had been shown up. Now Javert just needed to put the fear of himself in his men.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If anyone missed it, redoing chapters. Standard disclaimer applies again, I think we get the picture by now. I own nothing but the typos.

* * *

Chapter 3

Javert could hear the Kopa's footsteps grow silent as he left his office and the station house. One of the other Sergeant's poked his head around the door, Javert resisted glaring at the young man for this one was older than the previous boy Constable; and he was indeed of a higher position.

"What is it now Sargent?"

"They're not moving."

"Have they done anything that requires their immediate removal from the area, Sargent?"

"No sir. But you said the mayor had given you orders..."

"Indeed, he has. These gypsies will behave if we do. They are to be treated like any other citizen. I do believe the mayor hires some of them."

"A gypsy with honest work?"

"Apparently it is not as rare as one might think."

"Sir?"

"Follow me back downstairs Sargent; there is something that may interest the men."

Javert could tell that the Sargent was staring in a confused manner behind him as he left his office. By the time he had reached the lower steps of the first floor of the station house, the man had not moved far from the office; and this lack of motion irritated the inspector. He yelled up the stairs.

"Sargent!" Javert waited, hearing a sudden burst of exhilarated shuffling. "Do not break your neck in your haste, boy!" Eventually the young sergeant made his way safely down to the inspector's side.

"Sorry sir. I thought I saw something."

"Saw what Sargent?"

"Well not to be rude, but..."

"He looks akin to me, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"I will only explain once boy. That will not happen immediately."

"The men?"

"Will become aware of this likeness in due time, but not yet." Javert ignored the Sargent and his men, who as expected, had indeed noticed the similarities between himself and the old Kopa. Javert, however, had a clan of Gypsies to reassure.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If anyone missed it, still redoing chapters. Standard disclaimer applies again, I think we get the picture by now. I own nothing but the typos and grammar issues.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Inspector stepped out of the station house and was immediately subjected to the irate voices of a clan of gypsies. A clan that would have been his own had it not been for his mother's arrest. He moved through the clan as if they were not there; only coming to a stand once he was next to the Kopa again. Easily he caught sight of the mayor as he made his own way over to the clan's base nearer the factory.

"Kopa. Monsieur le maire." The inspector nodded respectfully to both men. The younger men surrounding the three seemed just as confused by Javert's respect as their Kopa had been. The mayor, of course, noticed the tension in the inspector's shoulders.

"Are you alright Inspector? You seem on edge."

"Some of my men are overtly suspicious; they may well cause you trouble."

"We can deal with coppers." A younger male gypsy hovering near the mayor growled. The Kopa glared at him, he immediately bowed his head in submission.

"No, Noullet; the mayor, Inspector and I have come to an agreement."

"Are you going to share it with us, Kopa?"

"Nuka, I thought I told you to guard the carriages? So, go guard them."

"Sorry Kopa." The much paler boy left sluggishly as if unsure of himself.

"He seems unsure of his place around you Kopa?"

"A recent addition to our clan, Inspector; married my youngest daughter."

"He does not know fully what Nuka means, does he?"

"I tried, believe me, I tried."

"I know Kopa, have faith, I know."

"Gentleman, forgive the intrusion; but do any of the ladies request additional funds? I can easily fit them in..." The mayor tailed off as he spotted the Kopa held hand up to stop him talking.

"Most of our ladies are mothers, Monsieur maire. So, unless you permit such than I am afraid not."

"Of course, my error; they would not want to be away from their children for too many hours. I am sure."

"You could easily add a small nursery type thing to the factory." Javert could not resist adding this to the conversation, it would make things so much simpler for so many of the mayors current and future female employees. " For those on your staff who already are mothers." The mayor looked at me oddly.

"I was unaware I had any mothers on my staff. It is a stipulation of working at the factory."

"Trust me, monsieur le maire, there are a number of young widowed mothers and more than a few unmarried ones on your payroll. Just because some see fit to lie to you does not change the truth."

"But then why..."

"Lie? YOU, yourself have stipulated that a mother should not work..."

"Being a mother is work enough."

"If they are unmarried or widowed then work is all they can do. Even you can only do so much charity."

"Even my money does not go as far as it used to. It seems that everything except wages are going up."

"They say charity starts at home, monsieur le maire, perhaps you should pay them more?" Javert could easily read a slightly stunned expression on the mayor's face, which was complete with raised eyebrows.

"We seem to have found a socialist edge to your nature, Inspector. I will of course take it under advisement."

"Socialist edge, indeed. I am merely stating an observation, monsieur le maire." Both the mayor and inspector turned as the Kopa suddenly laughed since he had been silent throughout this conversation.

"You two are the jokers in a pack of cards, I swear."

"I do not understand?"

"Neither do I, understand that reference, Kopa."

"Two sides of the same coin." Again, the mayor and the inspector looked confusingly at the Kopa. He sighed. "Your natures are almost identical and yet you are very different men."

"I should hope so. I would hate to be so hated by the very people I strive to protect." Javert waited until the mayor was finished before speaking, he did so dislike interrupting his expressions.

"The hatred is a requirement of the job; no-one becomes an officer of the law to be liked." Javert looked at the mayor and then with a stunned expression at the Kopa. "We basically said the same thing, did we not?"

"You agree often, gentlemen; and certainly, more than you think. Perhaps you should talk more of political matters?"

"No offence Kopa, but I rather like being able to afford a roof over my head; and I am rather liking of having a head which needs to be able to afford a roof at all." The gypsies around understood immediately as did the Kopa. However, they could tell that the mayor did not.

"What does that mean?"

"Being a gypsy police inspector is one thing, monsieur le maire. Being a police inspector with political leanings against the king is something else that is deemed by most to be extremely unwise."

"Extremely unwise? Token of an understatement there, Inspector?"

"I am sure, we can all agree that it would be a good idea if I kept my leanings to myself."

"Surely the king would forgive such leanings; you are the best officer this side of Paris after all. 1st class Inspector is not something that can be overlooked surely?"

"Normally no, monsieur le maire; but I am roma. My people are not trusted on an average day, my uniform connects me to the people I serve as a public official; my skin however is something that French people do not trust. I must be above all of man's sins and temptation if I am to be respectable."

"I resent that Inspector."

"Henri, I do not believe the Inspector had finished."

"He had stopped, Kopa."

"For a short time, only Monsieur Henri. However, the Kopa was right I had not finished. For I have no doubt that this clan at least is honourable, a good sort, but rumours mean more than the truth in a place such as this."

"I apologise Inspector, I should have allowed you to finish. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Monsieur Henri; you thought I meant to degrade, did you not?"

"That is normally what the police do."

"You shall find there is nothing normal about me." Javert looked solemnly at the sky which was clouded but it remained oddly clear and still for the time of year.

"You got that right, Inspector." He glared at one of his less honest Sergeant's, he was left over from the previous chief Inspector and was bitter about the inspector's placement.

"Say what you mean, O'Connor."

"You're like them."

"I am like no one but myself, Sargent."

"You're clearly gypsy. If I got rid of that uniform, you'd be scum like them."

"They are not scum; I find them better men than you. I have kept an eye on all the men here; Sargent. I find you lacking in the duties you should tend, how many times do you arrive drunk to your shifts? How many times do you not arrive at all, I know this; why do you think I always place your duties next to mine?" The Sargent paled. "Your heritage is Irish yes?" He just nodded. "Mine is Roma. Not so long ago we would have been shunned because of this; we would have been considered thieves, beggars and traitors just because our families at one point in history came from a place not within French borders. We would have been a threat."

"You are a threat, monsieur Inspector."

"I am no more a threat than monsieur le maire." The mayor took that moment to clear his throat, clearly a subtle way to in his mind at least to ease some of the sudden tension between the inspector and his Sergeant. Especially since Irish and Gypsy were always put under the same banner of travellers and thieves; undesirables.

"Shall I leave, before secrets become so uncovered, they cannot be recovered? Besides Sargent O'Connor, was it?" The officer turned to the mayor.

"Yes, monsieur le maire?"

"I am certain you have no idea of what is or is not a threat to this town. The Inspector, this clan of gypsies they are not. I am, and I am its mayor. I can sense a great deal of good in the Inspector and very little in you; if Javert finds you lacking than so do I. Get out of my sight and stay away from the clan until you can think before you act." There was muttering around the Kopa and Javert, as if only now with his name spoken did any of the likeness become apparent to the clansmen. O'Connor stared darkly at the mayor, Javert and the Kopa.

"Of course, you'd condone thieves like them. Cut you a share do they monsieur?" Javert could not bear it any longer, his nostrils flared, teeth were borne in a fair impression of the wolf, he knew half the town thought he was; and indeed, normally Javert played on this but not now. Now this rage was very real.

"O'Connor, you are under arrest for slandering the mayor, behaviour unfit of a public official, drunken disorderly behaviour, gross misconduct in a public office and common indecency."

"I only..."

"SILENCE! Or do you want me to add deliberate desertion of your duties as a police officer and endangering the public to that list?" O'Connor by now was so pale he could have passed as a ghost; some expected him to pass out due to the shame.

"No, sir." He swallowed, "Just don't tell Mary." Javert took a dangerous step towards the man, knowing that like all officers he was armed; but then so was the inspector.

"I shall not inform your cougar." Javert spoke softly into his ear, just so none of the clansmen, nor the mayor could hear what was said.

"How did you know?" The inspector smirked.

"I am an Inspector, Sargent. I've been around once or twice. Besides you are not as careful as you should have been nor as you thought." Somehow, he paled still further, despite Javert now moving away from him. "I will not have you in irons man, but we are going to the stationhouse; where you will hand over your own handcuffs, weapons, uniform and police identification. You will stay in the cells until I deem it necessary for you to be moved to another further away stationhouse. I refuse to have you tempting and corrupting MY men. I will not inform Mary, because you will inform her. Am I Clear?" The now disgraced Sargent swallowed and nodded. "Good; now move." The inspector weaved easily in between the gypsies and townspeople alike. With the younger roma children using similar motions around everyone, it was clear as the day where he had learned such skills. Ignoring the concerned look from the mayor and the almost proud look from his grandfather, he laid the open path for O'Connor to follow to the stationhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I never did apologise for the shortness of this chapter so I am now. Yes I'm still redoing chapters. Standard disclaimer applies again, I think we get the picture by now. I own nothing but the typos.

* * *

Chapter 5

The route back from the centre of town took far longer than it should have done. O'Connor was deliberately dragging his feet, Javert could tell; they were silent despite certain criminal elements of the town arriving to sniff out a profitable exchange. These elements of course took one look at the Inspector and ran in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. Javert could tell that for these elements there was either a level of trust for this one copper or for the most part a sheer lack of anything positive to say about him. Not for the first time Javert was wondering how a man like O'Connor had managed to become a Sargent at all.

The station house was easy enough to reach, few people overused the steps to avoid the mess and people of the general paths. With the Inspector guiding the way no-one dared interfere when an officer of the law grudgingly removed his weaponry and the rest of his police sanctioned equipment. There was only one issue, when O'Connor was ordered into the cells. Javert only intended to keep him there for a couple of days nowhere was long as had been implied to le maire and the Kopa. However, with the Sargent in the cells there calls for others to be dismissed from the force on similar grounds and frustratingly one of my own newer Constables was claiming that the Inspector was being biased in favour of the clan against the townspeople. Although, fortunately the Inspector had the mayors backing, and since it was the mayor who made the more clan favourable laws; then all Javert had to do was adjust to his new duties. He disliked the very notion of the laws being changed to suit a person; even if that person was the mayor; and it was only the by-laws after all, which had not been amended in over fifty years, Javert had checked. So, if Javert thought about it the mayor was making some well overdue changes that were positively affecting the town and its people; they were certainly benefitting the clan.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I think we know where this is going but only one more redo chapter to go then you get new chapters. Still own nothing but the typos and grammatical errors. Have a good day wherever you are.

* * *

Chapter 6

The former Sargent O'Connor was in his cell, he was quiet for the most part until unfortunately one of the towns criminal elements falsified a statement against a gypsy known as Monsieur Henri. The shouting Javert could hear all the way up in his office, the Inspector moved swiftly down the staircase to the sound of the cursing gypsy. Javert spoke clearly to the slightly younger man in Roma; the others were amazed that he was openly using a language feared by the respectable parts of the town.

"Monsieur Henri, what has happened?"

"Your men were lied to Inspector. I never hurt that girl."

"Which girl, Henri? Who lied to them?"

"An underclass, I think she's his daughter."

"A name perhaps? Any unique feature?"

"He has convict tattoos on his neck; he tried to hide them."

"Anything I can use to find him? Think Henri."

"A wasp. I thought it was a butterfly, but I'm sure it was a wasp."

"You are certain?"

"Enough, yes." Javert returned to the French language all my officers knew.

"Go and get Thenedier of the Sergeant of Waterloo; and his daughters."

"What about the gypsy?" The Inspector moved dangerously towards the young Constable Hasslemare.

"I trust the gypsy more than I trust you boy, go and get the Thenedier's. And let Monsieur Henri go." Javert glared at the mere child officer; he knew his tone would insult most of his men but was different from everything they knew about. The cuffs that had been around Henri's wrists were removed rather quickly; Javert could tell that O'Connor had something on his mind, the Inspector turned to him and stared. "You have something to add O'Connor?"

"You trust that gypsy more than your own men?"

"I do but I trust the men more than I do you, so you have nothing to be smug about." The door to the cells swung open and Javert was forced to the wall by an irate mayor.

"Why was Monsieur Henri in cuffs?"

"I just ordered his release, he was framed. It has been rectified."

"The men seem less inclined to follow you than before, why?"

"Put me down and we can talk openly in my office."

"Right, forgive me I forget my strength." Javert was swiftly placed back on his feet once, he brushed off the dust from his uniform.

"Shall we?" Javert gestured out of the cell area, easily he walked up the stairs to his office. Opening the door, he moved aside allowing the mayor to enter first. Javert slammed the door harder than he intended however, it had the desired effect of putting the mayor on edge.

"Javert?"

"How did you do that?"

"I forgot my strength; it will not happen again."

"Really? I am not light, monsieur; and no mayor should have the power of a working man."

"I was a working man once."

"I do not doubt, but you were more than that; no?"

"What do you mean Inspector?"

"I knew of a man, a convict; he was a soft-hearted ox."

"And this has to do with me because?"

"I shall explain, some years ago when I was a boy in the jail where I was born. It was winter and the guards refused to feed a burden on the system, I was starving; I knew it so did they. I stole food from convict and guard alike but only one could catch me."

"The soft-hearted ox?"

"He never hurt me; he gave me his food. I did not understand why, I still do not but your charity is nothing new is it, Monsieur Valjean?" The mayor paled as Javert spoke his old name.

"You were that boy?" Javert twisted his head in a nod type fashion. "You fell into the sea, you nearly died."

"You saved me twice in Toulon, Valjean; but you barely remember it? Do you?"

"Your nothing like that boy, not anymore; how could I compare the two?"

"Because somethings never change, Monsieur le Maire."

"And others are entirely different."

"You know and I refuse to let this change anything, I am here on my own merit, my own struggles. You will say nothing to either grand-Kopa, my men or the clan. Am I Clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Inspector." Javert nodded and opened the door of his office, allowing the mayor to leave. "Good day, Inspector." Was his parting remark and again the Inspector was alone in his office, his men none the wiser to his past, just as it should have been. If anything could make the Inspector faulter than it was because it was unforeseen.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Last redo, I'm sorry for the amount of chapters thrown at you in one go but that's how I work. And of course still doing own anything remotely les mis. Enjoy. Also sorry there's a bit that's a tad more wordy than usual.

* * *

Chapter 7

The mayor had long gone from the Inspector's office as in the very late evening into the night Javert heard a knock at the main door of the station house. Glancing out of the large end window, far beneath he saw a crowd of criminals and townspeople alike. The only thing missing really were the torches and pitchforks. Fearing the worst, he ran three steps at a time down the staircase; he was at the door before the on-duty Constable was out from behind his desk. Javert growled when he realised it was Hasslemare, who swallowed and slumped into the chair hoping it would eat him.

Javert gingerly opened the door and the roar of the town was nearly deafening. Monsieur le maire was nowhere to be seen and that worried him more than he thought it would. At the front of this rabble was Thenedier and oddly several the more disgruntled police officers under Javert's command, none of them in uniform but all of them had their sanctioned weapons. Javert stepped out into the unseasonably cool night air towards the riot. Revolt? He did not truly have a word for it; letting the door to the station click shut behind him, O'Connor and Hasslemare were safe enough on the other side of it for now.

"Dare I ask for an explanation?"

"We want the gypsies gone, Javert." It seemed Thenedier felt threatened by a people defined by criminal mastery even if these ones were nothing like that.

"They have actually done nothing unlawful. I will not remove a group of peaceful people."

"But they might do surely that is enough?" The Inspector glared at the old con.

"By that logic, Thenedier I should arrest you and throw away the key for a might do will become a will do if given the opportunity." There was a chorus of agitated voices that oddly seemed to be in defence of the criminal. Javert could just a voice over the din that was gradually becoming louder as its owner got nearer. Eventually the major arrived, glaring at the people much like a disappointed father. "Monsieur le maire, I am uncertain if I am glad to see you or not."

"I could say the same Inspector, especially since you seem to be alone in front of a mob, a heavily armed one at that."

"I have my own weapons, monsieur."

"Do you?"

"Of course, you will find that I am highly resourceful."

"I had noticed." Javert clicked his knuckles ominously before reaching for a pocket on the inside of his great coat. As predicted the average townsfolk removed themselves sharpish from the area not knowing if the police wolf was armed or not. Those who were police or criminal shifted uneasily but inevitably called his bluff, however for once they were mistaken and in his hand was a combination dagger and knuckle duster, it was of his own design. To Javert it was inspired by the boxing fights he had lost as a child against older, stronger foes. That and his pick pocket training were partly why Javert was so agile. The mayor was shaking his head in something that was not quite disappointment, but it was a near enough thing. Both knew that Thenedier would be the greater threat compared to the law; indeed, as soon as a weapon was seen in hand then the officers moved off to the edges and laid down their own weapons. It was Thenedier versus Javert, although oddly the mayor seemed to want to make a move against the pompous thief and trickster, eventually Thenedier grew tired of the quiet and began rattling half-baked schemes that would work for anyone except him; his blind ideas were enough for police to arrest him since he had proven his intent to steal, damage property, cause harm to a person and any number of smaller misdemeanours. The trickster in cuffs, Javert unlocked the station house door with a key from around his neck and unceremoniously dragged him along and throw him into the cell at the far end of the station. It was the only one he had never been in as such he had never escaped from it. As hopeful as Javert was that it should remain that way, he doubted that would be the case. He was infamous for escaping and not without reason, Javert knew of no other criminal called the escape artist.

With Thenedier held in the cells next to O'Connor, Javert knew he had to trust someone with the latter's key; for he trusted no one with the tricksters. Hasslemare, had for the most part, shown some promise. He had stayed at his post for longer than his shift, had disregarded opinion of both the former officer and the convict to simply follow orders; Javert could see he could go far if given the opportunity. As such he was given the key to O'Connor's cell, Javert just hoped he would not disappoint.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Finally an actually new chapter, next one will probably be in three minutes. Still own nothing, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Javert returned to the front door where the mayor remained stood, as if he was averse to entering; given his true name it made sense. Equally, the Inspector knew that no one else knew of that name, the mayor was safe unless he did something stupid. Javert called out to him from the base of the stairs, both knew it was then courteous of him to come to Javert. He did, of course.

"Monsieur Inspector, I trust Thenedier is in his new accommodation?"

"Of course, Monsieur le Maire."

"And I take it O'Connor is next to him?"

"Unfortunately, but there is little to be done about such since the cells here are smaller than the average towns."

"Smaller?"

"In number does not scale, monsieur; panic not."

"Why would that be the case? I know I made no such changes."

"Of course, you did not, it was just how this place was built."

"Odd way to build a station house with such a minimal number of cells."

"For now, yes; I am certain things were less official then."

"That is probably accurate."

"Speaking of things, monsieur may I have a word in my office?" Surprise was easy to see on Valjean's face.

"Is that about?"

"Partly, monsieur; this way." Javert moved up the stairs gracefully, Valjean moved less so but there was still a powerful pace to his stride. One that clearly said this was a man not to anger nor that he was easily intimidated. Outside the office Javert pushed open the door and gestured silently for the mayor to enter; Javert could not help but smirk as Valjean instinctively sat on the chair in front of the desk. With the door shut and locked, Javert stood by the windows on the gable end. There was a silence that Valjean found ominous, it stretched for several minutes before he broke it.

"Javert?"

"We both know who you are, monsieur." The Inspector stayed looking out of the window. Valjean had not moved from the chair, nor had he moved the chair itself, but he had shifted his body to see over his shoulder at Javert although his view was limited.

"I know that you know who I am Javert."

"Indeed, I know that you know that also, however, you have yet to acknowledge such."

"I do not understand Inspector."

"I have noticed you do that."

"Do what?"

"Whenever you feel tense, nervous, other words apply of course; you go back to official titles and a level of propriety."

"Is that so, Javert?" Javert bared his teeth like a wolf cornering its prey.

"And whenever you wish someone to know that you are the mayor and should be feared you use their surname. Just their surname, convicts and businessmen are alike the only thing that is different is that one got caught. You never say your own name, why?" There was no thought with what the mayor said next as such there was no hesitation. He truly believed his words.

"The man I was before is dead."

"I do not think so. Just very well buried. Did you know that your Christian name was the same as before?"

"I did not see the point in changing that, it is a common name. Much like Jacques."

"Yes, both are common; but neither of our surnames are."

"No Javert is not common, but which of mine are you referring to?"

"Both. You literally named yourself after a small patisserie, technically you, monsieur Valjean are neither common nor a small patisserie."

"Do you always take people's names this literally?"

"Of course. You do not?"

"Not really no. Of course, I notice if someone is opposite to their names meaning. Other than that no, a name does not define a person."

"No, but it is how they define themselves or at least how their families define them. If my officers knew my name is Jacques it would complicit matters."

"How so you would still be Inspector Javert?"

"True, but somehow the knowing changes something in their minds as if I had changed."

"You do not change easily."

"That is because I have already changed. You recall the children; so, content, skilled little thieves? I was that once, if briefly."

"You wore rags?"

"Back then it was all could be afforded; now it is the children's work clothes."

"So, some things do change?"

"Of course, they always do."

"And yet they do not."

"There is always a balance between the two. I was in error before, about the man you were. Only a good man would steal bread for anyone else."

"They were my family."

"Your widowed sister, and her how many was it? Four, five children?"

"Four."

"Not an overly large family."

"Large enough to be in difficulty."

"I will not dispute that."

"Before you would have done."

"I do think occasionally."

"You are always thinking, Javert."

"For a long time, I thought in black and white, grey was an uncomfortable mix of the two. It did not sit well with me."

"The gypsies have changed much in a short space of time."

"They have indeed."

"You fight more." Javert looked stunned at the Mayor Valjean.

"I am an officer; it is crucial I know how to fight."

"That is not what I said nor meant. You are showing more of your heritage by changing nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"You have always moved in the way you do, but these gypsies move in the same ways. No others do. You have always worn a single earring when off duty rare though that is."

"It is the knowing that changes things, I find that very annoying."

"You say your emotions more around them."

"They are my blood whether either of us like it or not. Emotions are supposedly shared with blood."

"You see them as family; don't you?"

"I have no one else to be considered family." Javert glanced at Valjean; he had a threatening tear in his eye. "Do not start that, I am not different from before not really."

"No, you have always been Javert, you will always remain so." The Inspector stared at him.

"You are an odd man Valjean, odd but good." Javert had somehow silenced the mayor with his own form of kindness, Valjean bowed his head in acknowledgement.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I seem to do this, tiny chapters straight after longer ones. I am sorry but its new so enjoy. And again own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9

There were several weeks before anyone from Arras came to collect either O'Connor or Thenedier and the few police officers who had been allowed back after their slight rebellion that one time were becoming restless again, which was becoming normal with the clans continued presence. The clan of course, had at no point that the Inspector had seen done anything wrong.

Javert was pacing just outside the cells waiting for the collector from Arras, he was late already. Thenedier was due to leave almost a week ago and O'Connor a week before that, not surprisingly they had formed a comradeship between themselves in the meantime. Neither the major nor Javert doubted the last of had been seen of them, but once they were gone, Javert hoped not to lose any sleep over them. There was an unhurried squeak of the door that allowed prisoners to be moved to a carriage, and a middle aged balding unknown to me man entered, he seemed completely stunned to be facing the feared police wolf.

"I hope you are here to transport these prisoners to Arras, because if you are not, I highly suggest you leave."

"Of course, I'm here for them, I'm just stunned to be facing the infamous Javert."

"Is that so?"

"Never thought you'd be one of those nomads though."

"Whether I am or not is none of your business, take these two disgraces of humanity out of this town; both the major and I want them gone." O'Connor was sensible to keep his mouth shut while Thenedier growled, and the people claimed Javert to be the son of a dog.

"Forgive me Inspector, I didn't mean to pry."

"Indeed, just do your job, monsieur." O'Connor's cell was unlocked first and surprisingly he made no move to run, however, Thenedier was already trying to break his way not before his accommodation had even been unlocked. He truly was a foolhardy person. The driver having heard of his reputation was clearly anxious about taking both at the same time, but Javert wanted them gone and the driver wasn't going to argue with the Inspector.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Right we've hit double figured chapters. I'm currently working two and half chapters ahead. Meaning that chapter 12 is being edited and chapter 13 is being written. And don't panic I haven't forgotten about chapter 11. Thankyou for staying with me through the rabbling authors notes, and again I own nothing related to les mis.

* * *

Chapter 10

With Thenedier safely enough placed next to O'Connor in the carriage after a few hours of manhandling, all in the stationhouse was quiet again. Javert was in his office once the basic duties were complete.

There was a small openable window, it usually was shut and allowed enough light to do extra work without artificial lighting; behind his desk. Javert smirked upon seeing one of the gypsy children trying and failing to quietly get inside.

"You do realise you could have tried the front door if you wanted to speak with me?" The child squeaked and paled.

"I think I'm stuck Inspector." The Inspector shook my head and sighed.

"Silly child." Javert moved to open the window further then the child had gotten it alone. He was impressed with how far the child had gotten considering the placement of the window. This child would have made an excellent spy in the future. Once the child was safely placed in a chair, Javert had questions for them. "What is your purpose in my office?"

"Henri sent me."

"Not the Kopa?" The child shook his head. "Your name child?" There was a mumbled sentence that was not fully understandable. "What was that?"

"Same as yours Inspector."

"Meaning?"

"All the first born Javert's are called Jacques, it's a tradition."

"We are related?" This young Javert nodded. "How?"

"Cousins, Inspector. My father and your mother were siblings, monsieur."

"Why did Henri send you?"

"He wanted you to catch me, to see what you would do."

"He used a clans-born to do this, one of the Kopa's own grandchildren? That does not strike me as honourable."

"Its not, not really; but he threatened papa and Juliet."

"Juliet?"

"My little sister." Javert nodded.

"Your papa? Where is he?"

"Prison, he and Henri did something Kopa didn't like. So Kopa went to the major of that town. Henri claimed the police let him go, but not papa."

"I take it your papa looks more gypsy than Henri?" Young Javert nodded.

"Saw it, Henri gave them money, fake of course…"

"Of course."

"Henri said the gypsy blackmailed him, but papa would never. Henri knows lying angers Kopa, why would he do that?"

"Yes, I can imagine that would anger Grand-Kopa, and I do not know."

"Grand-Kopa?"

"It's a mix of Kopa and grandfather. I would prefer you not mention it to him, I doubt he'd like it." There was a small giggle from the child, and Javert was feeling emotions he hadn't felt since he himself was a child.

"I should get back Inspector, Henri…"

"I shall come with you young Jacques. I am sure the Kopa would like a word with Monsieur Henri, especially since I can tell you are being honest with me." There was a nodding of heads between the two Jacques Javert's and the Inspector escorted the child safely out of the station house.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Right you lot are finally were I am. As I said in the previous note chapter 12 is being edited so that's in the pipeline. For the time being enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

It took merely ten minutes to walk to the clan's area. Javert briefly dealt with Hazelmere as the latter gave the former back the key for the cell that had held O'Connor. The boy officer was growing, and he would easily be a fine official in a few more years.

At the clan's makeshift camp, Henri was already trying to claim that Javert had betrayed them and the major. Fortunately, he had his back to the entrance, meaning he did not see the arrival of the Inspector and the young Javert.

"Firstly, you seem to be missing one of yours. Secondly, claim I have betrayed the major again, and see what happens when I am out of uniform and in a fight."

"I knew Henri was not being honest with me."

"I have no want to arrest children. Unfortunately, monsieur Henri, I will have to arrest you for falsifying a police report."

"I was right about Thenedier."

"That time yes, but I am referring to the time in…" Javert looked down at his smaller namesake. "Where was it again?"

"Alsance."

"Thank you, Alsace. When police there arrested the Kopa's son not you just because you lied about your reason for being there. I dislike thieves less than I do liars."

"You believe the child?"

"Children and drunks are the most honest of people I have over the years in this work."

"Let's see if the mayor agrees, shall we?" As if summoned by his rank Valjean appeared from the shadows to stand in front of Henri.

"I find thieves tend to have a reason for their crime, granted not all are honourable."

"And liars?" It was clear that Henri was interested in what the major had to say.

"They have no honour unless they are trying to better themselves. I knew a thief who served 19 years of a 5-year sentence…"

"I do recall such a man, didn't he become a parole breaker, befriend a bishop, become a mayor and save a town with charity?"

"Well when you put it like that. He didn't befriend the bishop however." There was a self-conscience cough from the mayor as if confessing some old sin, he was but Javert already knew that. Javert's eyebrow rose as if silently asking the mayor to stop incriminating himself, the mayor noticed and was silent. Henri huffed and moved into one of the carriages hoping not to be noticed by the Inspector, Javert turned to the Kopa.

"If you need to arrest him, you should."

"I may need to, forgive me." The Kopa nodded understanding that his grandson had a job to do and that some things could not be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is hot off the press so to speak, the lot longer than previous chapters but hopefully you all like it. As always I own nothing related to les mis.

* * *

Chapter 12

In Montreuil the people were still moaning about the gypsies, the police were still following the Inspector's and the Mayor's orders to leave them alone. Javert surveyed much of the town from his office window; he spun around when he heard a knock on his door. He called for whoever it was to enter, the door cracked open to show a more mature Constable, this Constable was around the same age as Javert, but they had drastically different lives. Constable Harringate was a well-meaning pure-blooded socialistic aristocrat, his name came from his British great grandfather who sided with France during several battles and wars. Neither man liked being reminded of their heritage which was something shared with Javert.

"Inspector, you asked to be informed of when O'Connor was to face his trial. It's in three days; if you leave now you should get there in time, sir."

"I am aware Constable of how long it takes to get to Arras. The mayor also has expressed interest at being at the trial."

"Is that safe to have both of you out of town?"

"You're an officer of the police, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then do your job and everything will be fine." Javert glared at Harringate who left sullenly; the Inspector waited ten minutes before heading across town to the mayor's office, unfortunately Javert had to cross the area that had been designated for the gypsies prolonged stay in the town at the mayor's insistence. It had been a few weeks since the Inspector's last journey to the clan in his official capacity to deal with Monsieur Henri a now prisoner in the French prison system.

Javert tried to stay in the shadows but he was easily spotted in his uniform since the heavily polished buttons shone when any light hit them. The highly trained eye of the Kopa caught this immediately, the older man had no trouble moving to the Inspector's side to acknowledge him.

"Javert."

"Kopa." They bowed their heads at each other in respect of the others rank. "You need not hide from us, Inspector, we are family after all."

"No offence grandfather, I have been trying to keep from being common knowledge."

"May I ask why grandson?"

"A gypsy is not allowed to be a police officer in the service of the people. If I revealed I am of roma heritage, I would be forced out of the only job I have ever had, the only one I have ever wanted. There is nothing even my patron; the Secretary of State, could do about it."

"The Secretary of State? I thought the mayor?"

"No, Monsieur Madeline is an old adversary who has proved to be better than most others. You recall the soft-hearted ox?"

"Indeed, an old convict…" Javert was silent briefly but the Kopa caught up easily. "You think the mayor is that man?"

"Confirmed, we have discussed it already. I have decided to hold my tongue, the man is a saint to these people."

"The knowing would break them."

"Quite forgive me but I have a meeting with him which I am nearly late to."

"Ah, good day then; grandson." The Kopa spoke quietly so only Javert could hear.

"Good day, grandfather." Javert spoke similarly softly considering the normally barking voice of the Inspector. He could tell that the older man was heart warmed by hearing the familiarly bond spoken secretly between the pair of them. Their bond was a private thing that Javert guarded unwaveringly.

The mayor's new assistant was hesitant to allow Javert to enter the office without a formal invitation but Javert had ways of making an informal chat sound more official and eventually he was allowed admittance. As expected, the mayor was not present. The Inspector sat hat removed, legs crossed at the ankle in one of the plush chairs at the end of the mayor's office. Considering the early time that Javert started his shift it was amazing that he was still awake when the mayor arrived back at his office; oddly covered in mud and sweat. Javert raised his eyebrow in question only to receive a blushed expression in return. Madeline cleared his throat before addressing the Inspector.

"Javert, what can I do for you?"

"O'Connor's trail is in Arras in three days' time. I will be on my way as witness, should it be needed they already have my reports after all. I recalled that you wanted to see the man before his sentencing; although I doubt the judge will allow such even with your impeccable reputation."

"Is it that time already?" Javert nodded. "Are your men prepared for both of us to be gone?"

"I have already reiterated their duties to them and what to do should anything happen. I did not inform the gypsies because they are all perfectly well behaved, and I trust Kopa's judgement of his clan."

"That is good to hear, my dear Inspector." Javert huffed at the endearment but otherwise made no comment. "I take it Inspector that we are going to Arras together?"

"I had thought that would save on a fiacre journey. They are not inexpensive on an Inspector's salary. Especially for such a journey."

"I'm sorry, you were going to pay out of your own pocket for a journey that would easily be fifty miles one way?"

"How else would I get there in time, fly?" Javert knew he was being sarcastic with the mayor.

"Now, Inspector that would be ridiculous." The mayor tried to keep a straight face but then burst into laughter. "Really Javert, I had no idea you could be so humorous."

"I do not try to be."

"Then all the better. But I will pay for our fiacre to and from Arras. I have more funds then you and it is not charity since we are going to the same place." Just as Madeline spoke there was a commotion visible across the street in the mayor's factory. Javert looked out of the window as did the mayor.

"Is that not one of your girl workers?"

"I believe that is a young lady, unmarried called Fantine."

"Clearly your foreman saw fit to dismiss her."

"Yes." The mayor seemed unsettled.

"What is it?"

"There were rumours that she had been hiding a child to get a job."

"Oh no. Not this again. You can't be seriously considering going over there?"

"It is my factory, Javert. If the girl has lied about a child, I want to know why."

"We have had this conversation before…"

"Yes, but she could be hurt." The mayor left his office dry but still muddy. There was a small cloud of dirty dust as he left due to his shaking out his overcoat.

"You're going to injury her pride; you cannot help everyone. Madeline!" Javert yelled after the mayor before following at a discreet distance.

The mayor arrived in seconds across the street to aid the girl known as Fantine, there clearly had been a beauty to her at one point which after years of neglect had whittled down to nothing. She glared at the mayor before spotting the Inspector behind him, knowing she would get away with nothing with Javert there she begged the mayor to give her a chance. Before she could speak, she was coughing so forcefully that she was hacking up blood mixed with saliva. Madeline and Javert had seen such before in Toulon. Convicts nearing the end stages of tuberculosis; both men knew it better as consumption. The foreman mentioned to the mayor that Fantine looked feverish months ago, clearly, she had gotten worse and was effectively waiting for death, few doctors would treat her at this stage of the condition. Javert, Madeline and Fantine herself knew that, Madeline turned to the Inspector.

"Javert we have to get her to a hospital."

"We both know even with your money they won't take her she's to far gone."

"The sisters?"

"If the rumours are true then they will take her either. An unmarried mother is a sin to the sisters they are devoted to god like no other, not even you." Madeline nodded.

"What do you suggest?"

"This will sound mad but…" Javert stopped speaking as the Kopa appeared next to him from the shadows even the Inspector did not see the man.

"We will take her; we have ways of healing that would be miraculous to your hospitals. Even if she does pass on, she will feel no pain with us." Javert looked genuinely kindly at the Kopa, unfortunately Madeline missed the human look on the Inspector's face; the Kopa did not and understood more than the mayor would have about such a look on the Inspector. The mayor was staring adoringly at Fantine like a father would a lost child returned to him.

"Valjean." Javert placed his hand on the mayors back while saying his true name. "If we are going to help this creature, we must let the Kopa to take her to safety, we can deal with the foreman. I know enough rumours to make him reconsider his life choices."

"Javert are you suggesting blackmail?"

"No." The Inspector sounded wary. "It is not illegal unless it is written down, mailed, and in a black envelope. This is not the same at all."

"Some would say otherwise, grandson." The Kopa looked concerned by the idea of Javert actively finding a technicality with the law, as too did Valjean.

"Yes well, you will have your hands full with her Kopa." The Kopa understood the dismissal was mostly from the Inspector rather than the grandson he had grown to trust. The older man nodded, he easily carried Fantine as if she weighed nothing.

The mayor and the Inspector steeled themselves as they walked into the factory, the mayor was stood tall and proud even though he was barely at Javert's shoulders who oddly looked like a whipped puppy.

"Would anyone care to explain to me why one of my workers was outside on the side of the road slowly dying of consumption, when she should clearly be in a hospital." One of the older ladies who had been hired weeks before Fantine stared at the mayor as if he was mad.

"Monsieur, she hid a child from you. It lives with an innkeeper and his family on the edge of town."

"And you know this how madame?"

"This letter is from them to her." The older woman pulled a sheet of parchment out of the gap between her breasts; knowing full well that no man would dare go there unless he wanted her first in his face.

"Why do you have it?" Javert spoke around the mayors back.

"I was looking after it for her." The foreman snorted, she glared at him. Javert took charge of the conversation, the wounded puppy look disappeared instantly.

"Clearly the foreman disagrees, I am aware of each of you for different reasons. You madame have a husband, who is a drunkard; your money goes to his gut. Your younger man is one of my constables who also has a wife who incidentally is currently with child, I doubt it is his." The foreman laughed openly at the woman being torn apart by the Inspector, who turned his cold gaze onto the man. "You sir; have nothing to laugh about. How many of these women, girls have you tried soliciting? How many have turned you down? Laughed at you when your parts don't work?" The Inspector glanced downwards meaningfully. "I've had you in the cells before when you get to rough even for the ladies of the night, you have a shorter temper then my father and his was short enough,"

"But they came onto me." The women all called him a liar at his audacity to try and blame them.

"These women are not whores of the night, clearly you need glasses to tell the difference or maybe I should just arrest you for harassment."

"Inspector." Madeline looked towards Javert who had edged closer to the foreman.

"Yes monsieur?"

"Try to be considerate." Javert forced himself to turn away the foreman to glare at the mayor.

"Considerate? This is me being considerate, of them!" Javert pointed at the ladies who worked for the mayor. "I do not care if your reputation is hurt, you will recover you usually do. Equally you have always been partial to a sob story. He will not be allowed to recover, I will not allow it, a man like that practices what he says to perfection, but he is a scandalous devil, leaving only pain in his wake. I will not allow you to make the same mistake have made before, to be taken in by that pinpoint façade. He is more dangerous than a peacock." Madeline's eyebrows rose at the tirade of the Inspector who typically took the man's side. The ladies were all stunned silent at the Inspector's rather tactless rage, he almost looked like a mad wolf driven so by the pain of losing a pack. Javert looked at Madeline queerly, no one had ever seen that look on the Inspector and could not fathom the expression enough to guess its meaning.

"Inspector? Are you alright?" Javert cleared his throat and somehow his face became its normal stoic expressionless thing.

"I am fine."

"What do you do now?"

"Now?" Madeline nodded. "I do this." Javert calmly walked directly in front of the foreman, he grabbed hold of the back of the mans head pulling that face onto his knee which was raised forcefully enough to break the man's nose and cheekbone. As Javert let go the foreman slumped sideways onto the ground, unconscious.

"Inspector?"

"Oh, come on, if you did it, he would be dead."

"That is not the point, that was rather unlike you." Madeline gestured vaguely at the Inspector the ladies groaned in silent agreement with the mayor although they approved of the Inspector's action to knee the man in the face. Javert disapproved of some of the more adoring looks.

"Come on Monsieur. I will need your assistance getting him to a cell." Javert stared as the mayor picked up the man and threw him over his broad shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Really? I said assist, not do it for me; you ridiculous man."

"It is easier for me, I am stronger."

"Well I could have dragged him behind my horse but he's in the stable being re-shoed." Javert said both contemplatively and offhandedly.

"You really are an odd man Javert."

"Have you truly not noticed that before?" Madeleine shook his head surprising well considering he had a dead weight on his shoulder. With the foreman safely deposited behind bars, Javert and Valjean walked back with purpose towards the edge of town where the carriages were held when not in use; fortunately, there was one left it was hooded and unluckily cost more than the standard hiring fee for the fifty mile journey form Montreuil-Sur-Mer to Arras.

Unfortunately, for the Inspector the Kopa again appeared next to him, seemingly to give the men an update on the woman, Fantine. She was indeed as ill as they feared, and it would be a miracle if she survived the time they were to be away. With Fantine safe enough with the gypsies, Javert and Valjean had to go to Arras otherwise they risked O'Connor being released and ruining their reputations in the town, leading to ruin for everyone. Javert hoped they had a favourable jury and judge; although he doubted since both could be brought for a reasonably low price, especially when a corrupt police officer was involved; he silently feared what O'Connor would say.

There was no choice with the fiacre since the Inspector and Mayor were in a hurry, the mayor eagerly agreed to the price immediately even if would have made most other men choke hearing such a number. Once the fiacre was on its way, Javert and Valjean settled into the fearfulness of the journey. Valjean could easily tell that the Inspector was indeed afraid of what would be revealed with O'Connor on the stand. Valjean knew he had less to fear although he hoped Javert would not become to angered by whatever was put to him, the mayor had noticed Javert did not always speak tactfully when angry. He was always honest but when not, emotional he was careful with that truth.

Halfway through the journey to Arras, Javert gasped while passing a rundown inn. The sign the only clean thing about it read `The Sargent of Waterloo`. This was supposed to be where Fantine's child was being kept, although Javert could not see her.

"I think we may need to stop here at some point."

"Why so Inspector?"

"The Inn in Fantine's letter came from around here and I think we just past the inn itself."

"Then we must stop now."

"We MUST not monsieur, we have to get to Arras." Valjean signed.

"Of course, you are correct, Javert. Perhaps on the way back?"

"If we are not running for our lives by then."

"Must you always be so negative?"

"I am being realistic." Eventually they reached Arras, they were quiet in between the Inn and the large imposing law officers of the courtroom. Both Javert and Valjean had forgotten how much louder these rooms could be when something exciting was happening and having a corrupt officer on trial counted as such.

When O'Connor had been safely settled into the area for the accused, there were hackles from the jury although Javert could see another who looked like O'Connor. This person, Javert kept a close eye on in case he had some connection with the French Irish man. The Inspector was not the first to be summoned by the prosecutor. Valjean as mayor was sat beside the other mayors just behind the judge; seemed dismayed at the jovial attitude of not only the judge but jury and guards who had orders to prevent O'Connor making any sudden movements. Clearly that this man had been an officer put them at ease regardless that he'd been arrested for insubordination. Valjean could see the look of distain the jury all threw at Javert, which obviously meant they did not trust the darker skinned blue-eyed man. The only reason was simply because the Inspector did not look traditionally French. As mayor of Montreuil-Sur-Mer, Valjean knew he could do nothing to prevent it. Javert was eventually called to the stand to explain the reasons for arresting O'Connor, although few heard his words since the man who looked like O'Connor in the jury was quite loudly cursing the Inspector for his `gypsy` traits, the judge was going nothing to prevent the attempted intimidation of a witness, even if it was Javert. Valjean could see the Inspector was extremely tense, not afraid certainly, but the mayor had not seen him this tense in a very ling time. The prosecutor and unfortunately the appointed defence had noticed this expression in the Inspector; there was a limited amount of cross examination allowed however the defence was obviously very good at reading people and knew which things would get to the usually guarded man.

"You are Inspector Javert of Montreuil-Sur-Mer police. Yes?"

"I am."

"Would you say you were French, monsieur?" Javert's eye twitched.

"I would."

"Your skin says otherwise, monsieur. Care to explain why a French man of your rank has the skin he does?" Javert instinctively narrowed his eyes at the pushing of O'Connor's defence attorney. He made no sign to answer the man's questions on his skin. "Your Sargent is convinced that you have gypsy blood Inspector, and not distantly. Is he correct?"

"My mothers side." Javert cleared his throat and tried again. "This is already in public record I see no reason to speak what can easily be found."

"Answer the question, Javert." The defence dropped all formality with Javert's title, much to the annoyance of the Inspector and the mayor. Javert sighed heavily knowing in his gut that his comment on the way here was realistic than he liked.

"My mother and her entire line are gypsies. I am half cast."

"So, you lied when you applied to the force."

"I have a high-ranking patron, he assisted me with the paperwork."

"And this patron is?" Valjean stood, having had enough of this mockery of a trail.

"The secretary of state. It is in his file as is his entire life history which is completely irrelevant to this case. Javert is not the type of man to lie, I trust him with my life."

"That is well monsieur le maire, however, the Sargent swears that you once commented that you were more of a threat to your town than the gypsies who have resided there risking your people since sometime last month. Why have you not asked them to move on?"

"My ways of running my town are not your concern counsellor. As it happens, I have a long-standing agreement with the gypsy leader of that clan. The Inspector is aware of this as was his forebear in the position of chief inspector of Montreuil-Sur-Mer." The judge took an interest at this piece of information.

"You made a deal with a gypsy clan?"

"I have. The terms have been heavily negotiated to benefit all involved. I get an extra workforce during busy periods; the police do sometimes borrow certain gypsies to do odd jobs around the town. It has been agreed, I will not betray the trust of honest people just because they travel." Javert tried and failed to not roll his eyes at the mayors impassioned speech.

"Is this agreement written down?" Javert could see were the judge was going even if Valjean did not.

"It is a verbal agreement, but Inspector Javert can attest to the terms."

"The terms maybe favourable but they are favourable to each party equally to best benefit the town, I will not elaborate since that is a term in this agreement. I will not betray the mayor or the Kopa."

"I will say that this agreement between police, gypsy and mayoral office is highly irregular. However, if each party is content with the terms there is no need to worry about the state of Montreuil-Sur-Mer. I find I am more concerned about the information this Sargent thinks he can dangle over the mayor as insurance."

"That was speculation, monsieur; as a prison guard before I transferred to Montreuil, there was a convict of extraordinary strength and charity. A man named Jean Valjean however he broke parole and was re-arrested dying in prison. Monsieur le maire reminded me of that man, I was at the time unaware of the prisoner's death."

"Some misplaced belief Inspector Javert, why did the monsieur not punish you for such a statement?" Before Javert could say any further the mayor had jumped in with the actual truth, which meant Javert had lied under oath for nothing, he was going to feel the full force of the law.

"Because the INSPECTOR is mistaken about the death of Jean Valjean, he is alive, a changed man certainly but still very much breathing." There was a look of pain on Javert's face. Something the attorney of O'Connor noticed.

"Somehow Monsieur le Maire, I do not think Javert is as unaware as you think. He currently looks like a deer in the middle of a road, not the fearsome wolf he is supposed to be. Perhaps I think I would be correct in calling you Jean Valjean, would I not?" Javert nervously laughed before stepping away from the area he had kept himself in, the attorney noticed the odd anxious laugh of a man caught out of a lie. "Clearly the Inspector agrees with me, monsieur." Javert intervened attempting to do some sort of damage control.

"He may be a parole breaker, but he is an impeccable mayor. I would trust few with my life, but he is one of them." The Sargent snorted.

"So, you trust a parole breaking mayor, a gypsy and a whore? That does not bode well for the town then." Javert puffed up like a cat with it heckles raised.

"I will correct you O'Connor, one Fantine is not a whore she was a disgraced factory worker and two, I do not trust her, he does." Javert nodded to the mayor.

"And I thought I was getting somewhere with you." Valjean just shook his head. O'Connor stared between the Inspector and the mayor; he whispered something to his attorney.

"Since we seem to have agreed your honour that Monsieur Madeline is a false name and that Inspector Javert here knew of such before just now, might I suggest that Sargent O'Connor be reinstated since the lawman who fired him is a liar and a convict hider and that in turn Javert be removed for lying under oath, hiding a fugitive, falsifying official documentation just to start. Clearly neither of these men have the character to do the jobs they have done for years. We can't have a gypsy pretending to be a policeman in France, and a convict as a mayor is just ridiculous."

"I see your point counsellor. Sargent O'Connor your approach with dealing with clearly inferior superiors has left much to be desired regardless you have accidently stumbled upon a conspiracy against the very laws of France. Should you learn the tact your gypsy interloper has so easily displayed you will do well in the eyes of the law. Sargent if you could do your duty and arrest former Inspector Javert and re-arrest escaped convict Jean Valjean, I think we can all sleep better knowing that two immoral men are out of our society." O'Connor grinned sinisterly at the now former mayor and former inspector. Valjean turned to Javert.

"What do we do now?" Javert could barely hear the old convict the roaring of the completely useless jury and stunned gallery, magistrates and other official. The judge was unlikely to get his hands dirty so to speak. Javert used the international symbol for `get the hell out of here`. Valjean understood, and while they had not forgotten the promise, he had made to Fantine about her child. The pair of men know had to think as well of their own survival and future. Valjean despite his age still had the strength of a much younger man, he easily made a path for himself and Javert to follow to the outside world. Once there escaping was much easier than Javert feared since no one outside the courthouse had any idea about what had happened. Javert was pleased that sometimes getting anywhere took so long, maybe if he played this right; he could keep his job after all.

"Monsieur le maire, we need to get back quickly, can you ride?" Valjean shook his head. Javert groaned as he knew how odd this was going to look, they found the fiacre and driver they had used to get to Arras and requested to borrow the strongest horse he had attached to the carriage. The driver nearly denied the requested before he realised that the mayor would technically be paying twice, and suddenly didn't seem to mind.

The large grey stood still while being uncoupled from the carriage but didn't take kindly to being ridden by two adult men. Javert easily sensed the creature's discomfort and attempted to ease that discontent by speaking softly into the beast's ear. Valjean stared at Javert's back with wonder, he had never realised that the uptight creature that was Javert could possibly have a soft-hearted core much like himself. Outside of Arras, Javert kicked the horse into a high-speed gallop, the grey didn't want too but it could sense the urgency of the humans on its back. The odd pair of mayor and police officer flew through the outskirts, past the inn they knew held Fantine's daughter. Javert noted that the windows were partially boarded, but that light still got through with ease; that would be useful information for later.

It was semi-darkness when Javert and Valjean arrived back at Montreuil-Sur-Mer; Javert rode the horse back to its stables, after dropping the mayor at the gypsies' camp to see Fantine. Javert's hair had become undone in the rush to get back before anyone else, he sprinted back to the police station crashing through the door effectively screaming for one of the longest standing Sargent's in the building however since Javert's purge of all contemptable officers the only ones available to him were Constables Harringate and Hazelmere; both having been there for as long as Javert. The two men raced to Javert's side; he went straight into the information.

"I've been removed, O'Connor will be back to arrest me and the mayor. Technically what he says will be the truth however man's truth and god's truth are not always the same. The mayor and I are now fugitives. Do as you see fit." Hazelmere and Harringate looked at each other, nodded, and then handcuffed themselves to the stairs. Javert's eyes nearly allowed a tear to fall but it didn't. "I am in your debt gentlemen; I will never forget this." As Javert turned towards the door Hazelmere called out to him.

"It's been an honour, sir." Javert could not bring himself to acknowledge the respect they had for him regardless of his birth, before anyone could say anything else Javert was sprinting towards the gypsy camp. Valjean was in his shirtsleeves having already removed his more obvious jackets.

"Valjean."

"Javert, the officers?"

"Harringate and Hazelmere have decided to handcuff themselves to the stairs, the younglings will keep them safe at least even if they don't understand." Valjean nodded. "We need to warn the Kopa." Valjean nodded but this nod was different. "What has happened?" Valjean stared past Javert as if he were not there. "Valjean? Jean?" Nothing seemed to work, for Javert it was impossible getting the man's attention. Javert knew it was not shock, something else had gotten to the man. As silently as even the Kopa moved around him from behind Valjean.

"Fantine is with god. She passed when the mayor arrived, I think she was waiting for her daughter, but god cannot wait forever." Javert was silent as he sat next to Valjean on the steps of a gypsy caravan. They sat silently for a few minutes before Javert looked up at his grandfather, the former Inspector did not hide his fear from his family. "Jacques?"

"They have fired us both, issued warrants for us. We are fugitives, grandfather." The Kopa smirked. Javert looked queerly at the older more worldly man.

"Then we all go to Paris, news will have reached there surely." Javert shrugged. "Use your voice grandson. It is an asset to you."

"Perhaps if we get as close as we can, then I should be able to speak with Monsieur Chevalier. But…"

"What?"

"We must collect Fantine's child first, it is in on the way; and if I get to beat old Thenedier…"

"I thought he was inside?"

"I've heard rumours that he is not, he didn't even get to the prison this time."

"And since you're not an officer at the moment." The Kopa nodded knowingly at his grandson, there was one thing that connected all the clans; the hatred a=of someone who hurt children. The Kopa had seen it before, he knew the signs and Thenedier's children certainly showed the signs of such a cruel life. The Kopa could also tell that Javert himself had once felt such pain as a child. Jacques Javert senior loved his daughter but the married woman who went to prison was not his little girl, he knew prison had made her cruel even to her own son. "You know grandson, you would make a fine Kopa one day." Javert looked stunned up at his grandfather.

"Maybe we should take one day at a time?"

"A fine idea, Javert. Let's go make sure Madeline keeps his promise, shall we?"

"I have a feeling this girl will be special to him in a way I do not understand."

"My daughter was not the motherliest, I tried taking you before she got arrested but she was as stubborn as a mule."

"So that is were that comes from."

"I suspect she got it from her own mother who was equally not so motherly."

"You tried your best grandfather but enough we must go before we loss any more time." The Kopa nodded and he climbed with a younger man's grace and ease up a ladder to the roof of the caravan Valjean hadn't moved at all. Javert noted he looked like he was mourning a beloved child, it seemed odd to Javert. Both flinched as a loud horn like sound came from where the Kopa was now stood, Javert looked up and the Kopa was indeed blowing into a hollowed-out seashell. Within minutes the children, men and women were surrounding the caravan their focus fixed on the Kopa. Javert raised an eyebrow, while his grandfather smirked at the expression. The Kopa had everyone's full attention even Valjean's his voice boomed over the rushed whispering that was trying to guess what was going on.

"We are the wolf; we together are pack. The wolf has two more toes than before, but the heart of the head had decided. We go now to Paris but there is a cub we must save first." The Kopa spoke in the Sinte Romani dialect, it was something Javert hadn't heard in years, but he knew what the Kopa was saying, even if after so long he didn't fully understand the odd symbolism that his family used. Valjean of course had no idea what was being spoken. Soon enough the clan was finally leaving Montreuil, not that any of the citizens knew their saintly mayor and barely tolerated chief of police were among the ones leaving. The Kopa spoke silently to Valjean explaining in French what he had said. Valjean easily grabbed the older man expressing his gratitude in a way that the Kopa was not unfamiliar with but, he was a Javert as well he was as uncomfortable with it as his grandson.

Valjean felt lucky that the lights were still on inside the Sargent of Waterloo, he acted as if he were still a mayor and it worked wonders since even the mere threat of an unhinged Javert got Thenedier to back down without any money changing hands. With that Jean Valjean was suddenly a Papa, and Cosette suddenly had the largest and strangest extended family in Paris.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know its been a while since the last upload on this story, but I haven't really had a lot of inspiration of late. Anyway I haven't given up, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. PS: It is long and wordy, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 13

Javert had watched as Valjean quite fantastically managed to convince Thenedier to hand over the child without any money changing hands; although what Javert had not overheard was that his own name had been used as leverage against the criminal publican. Valjean had not hears the conversation between the two Javert's as such he was unaware of the former Inspector's belief that Thenedier deserved a good beating regardless of his cooperation. Javert had easily snuck around the back of the building and into the public house from the private entrance, not that Javert knew it at the time but he had unwittingly used the very entrance the Patron Minette gang used whenever they were hiding that week's stolen goods. Ever the Inspector, Javert studied the area keeping an eye on anything even a little bit suspicious although Javert of course discounted himself from the anything suspect list even if his presence at the inn was criminal since he had broken and entered.

Thenedier was shaking when he entered the kitchen area, Javert knew it was not because of Valjean but curiosity was something the man did not typically act on even if he wanted to. Javert silently followed Thenedier only to see the man being beaten and however justly it may have been Javert still intervened by slamming the man into a wall and taking a rolling pin to his shoulder rather than it meeting its target of Thenedier's head. Madame Thenedier was stunned by the intrusion of the Inspector since he was out of uniform. Both Javert and the female Thenedier muttered shit, Javert because of pain and Thenedier's wife probably because she could not really hit her husband with a police inspector stood in the way. She looked curiously at Javert as if expecting him to arrest her. Javert ignored the convicts wife in favour of staring at the now unconscious convict slumped on the floor of his own kitchen; Javert couldn't risk getting to close in case he breathed in too many alcoholic vapours that were rolling off of the man in waves. Javert could not in good grace beat a man who was already down and beaten; he left the public house as he had entered although he peered over his shoulder at the wife.

"I trust it was only the extra one who was treated unfairly?"

"I told him not to take her." Javert's nostrils flared sensing a lie.

"You took her in madame, you condoned what he wanted her for. Would you condone the same for your girls?"

"My girls are angels."

"I do doubt that, but you clearly used to have a heart at any rate."

"Why are you here? Why are you asking about the girl? She's gone."

He gave her to an older white-haired man. I know."

"How?"

"I just do. Good evening madame, I trust your night will be less troublesome now."

"He'll sleep it off and start again tomorrow." Javert said nothing to nothing and stepped out into the night and back to the carriages which were wating for him. A door slammed inside one of the carriages as a howling scream echoed into the darkness. Valjean looked uneasily at the door that Javert had slammed, Cosette was trying not to cry; she knew that the sound meant that the scary man was in pain but her own young fear of him told her not to make a sound. The Kopa came down the external ladder to stand next to Valjean and Cosette, the Kopa shook his head. Valjean knew better than to ask but Cosette clearly had an inbuilt care of people since she asked if she could help the scary man who was hurting. Jacques Javert senior easily smirked at the child's innocence and description of his grandson. The Kopa looked at the child before gently patting her on the head.

"He shall be better in the morning, young one. He has had a shook and does not know what to do with it." Cosette and Valjean looked at the old gypsy man queerly, he shook his head at Valjean. "I shall explain to you another time monsieur, let us leave the child her peace and Javert his anger." Valjean nodded acknowledging the wisdom of the older man. Cosette stayed with Valjean in the women's caravan, at first, he had protested but in the end the women said they felt safe with his presence some more so than their own husbands. Javert took no offence and neither did the Kopa who was well accustomed to breaking up domestic arguments within the clan; Javert knew his nightmares could wake the dead but they tended to trap him.

Eventually the journey from Thenedier's inn was complete as they pulled alongside the Paris walls that kept the city within a border, the horses easily had free food from the nature around them. The caravans were ignored since it was night and with their typical ease of doing everything themselves Valjean and Javert climbed the outer curtain wall of the city. Valjean set about gathering supplies for the new camp and Javert had a mission of his own, although out of the corner of his eye Javert could see Valjean handing out alms to the poorest of those immediately around him; Javert rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking to himself that he should have known that the former mayor would have already collected his fortune and that constantly giving it out would eventually get him killed. Javert's subconscious also seemed adamant to insist that since he was acting more like a gypsy than an Inspector he was probably going to be shot at some point during the night.

The lone wolf reached the inner curtain wall, climbed over that and down into a courtyard that he had been to many years ago as a much younger man; his hair had been darker then and his features less fierce only because he had less age lines at that time, not because he was less fearsome. Javert had illegally entered the gardens of the police elite, here were the homes of the French Commissionaires, and the Secretary of State, Monsieur Chevalier. Javert knew his patrons name meant knight or horseman and since that was how the Inspector remembered the man from when he was younger in Toulon, the name seemed apt to him. Javert anxiously knocked at the house of the Secretary of State, one of the servants who knew Javert did not bother to ask if it was urgent since it almost always was with the Inspector. He was ushered into the study and ordered to wait. It was not a long wait since once the servant retreated from the room the master's chair in the room swivelled around to reveal Chevalier, Javert kneeled in a praying motion in front of the man as if begging a priest for forgiveness. Monsieur Chevalier was stunned at the behaviour of the Inspector that was until he started rambling his confession.

"Monsieur le Secretary, please forgive me. I have ignored the judgement of the trail, taken the law into my own hands; I have become what I've for so long avoided…" Chevalier interrupted the Inspector's confused speech.

"I knew your grandfather would find you eventually Javert but in gods name what are you talking about?" Javert looked oddly at his patron.

"This has nothing to with grandfather. I am confessing to the knowledge of an escaped convict, technically two. One is Thenedier he is at his Inn the Sargent of Waterloo on the outskirts of Montreuil-Sur-Mer. The other is the mayor…"

"The mayor? Madeline cannot be a convict he is too soft." Javert glared at his patron which was unusual between them.

"He is Jean Valjean and he is harmless."

"I recall the name, 24601 was never harmless."

"He is harmless."

"How can you know he is harmless?"

"What convict is reborn by a bishop no less?"

"Myreil?" Javert nodded. "Well then who am I to argue with the clergy. I shall see him pardoned Javert."

"You may need to get me one also."

"I heard the rumours of a gypsy police officer. I know, I said nothing however I shall speak with the king in the morning I am overdue an audience with his royal pain in my arse."

"But Monsieur…"

"You did not hear that, Inspector." Javert bowed his head. "If you trust your grandfather's clan, I can easily put in a kind word for some of the laws to be formally relaxed."

"I am certain grandfather would appreciate it as would Valjean."

"Your convict mayor will be freed, as shall you my friend." Javert stared wide eyed at Chevalier.

"Few call me friend."

"Few have the audacity to dare get to know you, Jacques Javert. You are a good man unlike that Sargent O'Connor. I tried to warn them about him, but I was too late the placement had already been made."

"What do you mean?"

"His family is not well respected in either his homeland or its current ruling elite."

"Monsieur?"

"They travel like gypsies, but they settle in places that are kind to them and then everything tends to go wrong. They hoped I think that you would mould the boy into a respectable man, instead he almost ruins you. This is all regardless since I have the ear of the king, am trusted and you Inspector are under my wing." There was a finality with what Monsieur Chevalier was saying and Javert understood it meant he was to leave his mentor to his sleep. Javert stood and bowed. "Javert tell your convict mayor he will have his town back even if it takes all year." There was an ominousness to what Javert was hearing but he knew by now that the world could be cruel and annoyingly unjust. Javert kept trying to leave but kept being called back by something else Chevalier was trying to say. "And Javert, let your grandfather know that the fox says it has caught its tail in its teeth." Javert looked queerly at the Secretary of State. "He will understand." Javert just nodded and finally left the house, this time with the gate open he no reason to scale the garden wall, although he did still have to scale the main walls of the city boundaries.

The Inspector was being waited for not by Valjean but by his grandfather.

"Jacques?" Javert easily remembered the odd sentence he was to state to his grandfather.

"The fox says it had caught its tail in its teeth." Before the older man could interrupt, he said what he felt he needed to. "He trusts me grandfather, I am to be at the stationhouse in the afternoon he is attempting a more official pardon in the morning." Regardless of what Javert had said the Kopa only seemed to have heard the part Chevalier had instructed the Inspector to say.

"Is your patron a Reynard Chevalier?"

"Yes. Where is Valjean? I must keep him informed else we will worry needlessly." The Kopa seemed to be completely ignoring his grandson who seemed genuinely happy about the development that maybe things could be fixed.

"So that knighted fox is the Secretary of State?"

"Is that a play off his name or do you truly know the man?"

"Technically both."

"Grandfather? How do you know Monsieur Chevalier?"

"He… his father was a friend of my late wife, Jacques."

"What?"

"Adrian Chevalier was an Englishman, not that we held it against him, but he and she; well you get the idea." Javert nodded silently, he rather hoped that his patron had not chosen him simply because of a guilty conscience. "I know your mother never knew she had a half-brother; whether he knew of her I cannot say. But he certainly could not have known about you; regardless clearly something in my late wife was for justice if both of you are police."

"You do not seem bitter, grandfather?"

"How could I be, she stayed with me when she could have made a name for herself if she stayed with him."

"I do not fully understand."

"She said she loved me, she agreed to marry me, not him. I knew I would never know everything about her, we could both be exasperatingly private even with each other." The Inspector nodded, going back to the carriage where Valjean was staying with the women of the clan. He wanted to speak with him.

Javert knocked gently on the door and one of the older ladies answered not recognising the knock. Javert spoke softly to her asking if Valjean had returned, with a shake of her head Javert knew something had gone wrong with the old con's compulsive almsgiving. Javert returned to the city the same he had last time by scaling the walls, once inside he waited. He was ambushing Valjean with the keenness of a hunting wolf and the eyes of an owl.

It was early afternoon by the time Valjean remerged at the stationhouse, clearly having not been to carriages at all; Javert had thought he would look worse than he did. Javert was stood at the bottom of a staircase that lead to the officers offices, his back was not quite to the main door so he had seen Valjean enter out of the corner of his eye and was attempting to seem as if the older man was unknown to him. The Inspector turned as he heard the door of the stationhouse click shut, Valjean instinctively paled at seeing Javert in a new crisp not patched and perfectly pressed and polished uniform. Valjean could almost taste the pride rolling off Javert when he was in his element, although by now Valjean could tell it was a justified pride at just how hard the Inspector had toiled to still be in the profession he was dedicated to.

"Monsieur are you ill?" Valjean shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had been unaware he was being addressed by the Inspector as such was unsure how to reply.

"Forgive me Monsieur Inspector, my mind was briefly elsewhere."

"A dangerous thing for here, Monsieur. Now that you are all present, how may I assist you?"

"I was summoned by a Monsieur Chevalier; I was taken to believe it was urgent." Javert was about to answer but there was a sudden shout from upstairs. It was Chevalier.

"Inspector Javert, Monsieur Valjean. A pleasure to see you both in the daylight hours of normal folk. Get up here, your papers are in." Valjean paled, even Javert stood a little straighter as if hoping to make a good impression. Javert had to push Valjean forwards since the latter seemed to think the Secretary was going to attack him. Javert leaned into Valjean's ear.

"He jests it is expected to be good news." Valjean eased at this but tensed again as Javert whispered to himself. "I hope." Once the odd pair were outside the Secretary's office at the station, Javert knocked and waited for an answer or command to enter, which was instantly given. Javert opened the door with an ease that seemed to Valjean as if he had been expecting the private audience with the man. The Inspector stood to attention as he had always done, Valjean as the old businessman sat in front of the Secretary in the chair that Chevalier usually seated the visiting magistrates. Chevalier had two sheets of greenish-yellow paper in front of him.

"Javert sit down. You know I dislike it when you stand so." Valjean smirked slightly, clearly here was a man he could along with. Javert opened his mouth to argue but Valjean intervened.

"Inspector please do as the man says. You were never this argumentative with me."

"That was different." Javert ground out between his clenched teeth but reluctantly he sat. Chevalier snorted; he could not help it.

"Yes well, Valjean take this sheet." Valjean took the paper with a shaking hand, he read it silently a few times thinking he had miss read it each time. "What do you think?"

"I think I have to be dreaming. Or you must be joking."

"Neither, I can assure you."

"I would be worried if I were in your dreams, Valjean." Valjean looked between the two police officials as if they were mad.

"But this is a pardon, signed by the king."

"I know." Chevalier and Javert spoke at the same time.

"He requested it." Chevalier nodded it the direction of Javert. Valjean looked at Javert.

"You, what? Why?"

"You said before I had a socialist edge in me. Maybe this is one of those times that you could never mention again. Especially since you can have your town back. I rather liked Montreuil-Sur-Mer." Javert spoke plainly but neither Chevalier nor Valjean could miss the slightly starry-eyed look in Javert's eyes.

"Inspector, I never knew you cared so much."

"You would be surprised by how much I can care, Valjean."

"Javert, do not forget." Chevalier pushed the other sheet of paper that had been ignored on the desk towards the Inspector.

"Sir." Javert went to place the paper unread in his coat pocket, but the Secretary stopped him.

"Humour me, Inspector. Read it."

"I know what it says."

"Humour me." Javert was silent but relented when he noted the look on Chevalier's face.

"It is a pardon, for my gypsy blood, noting an impeccable character and honesty allowing my uniformed state."

"Meaning?" Valjean seemed confused by the odd phrasing.

"He gets to keep his job, meaning the trial has been reversed. O'Connor now has an arrest warrant out for him; I would rather have one Javert than one hundred O'Connor's." Javert's expression was one of embarrassed pride since obviously his patron never expressed such sentiment in front of him. Chevalier ignored the startled look on the Inspector's face. He stared briefly at Valjean, nodded to himself and asked for Javert to wait outside. Javert seemed oddly reluctant, either that or he was worried about his mayor. The order for Javert to wait outside was reiterated and this time followed although there was a pained expression on Javert's face. It was an expression neither Chevalier nor Valjean had even seen of Javert's face as such it worried them but for different reasons. Regardless Chevalier turned his attention to the once convict mayor.

"Valjean, answer me this, honestly. Do you regret your past actions?"

"Which ones? I have made many mistakes and have multiple regrets."

"You stole from a child…"

"I regret that deeply, absolutely. There is no doubt that I regret that."

"I was not finished." Valjean looked down at his hands. "I know you regret that; you would have to be a monster not to. I referred to the Inspector when he was a boy. You saved him. You made him doubt his own mind, his own heart. Do you regret saving him?"

"Certainly not. I regret I could not do more to help him then, but I was not in a place to help myself let alone a child certainly not one as strong willed as Javert."

"That strong will is learned, I recall a timid boy when I first met him."

"Were you in uniform?"

"I was a Chief Inspector at the time, I suppose I wanted an apprentice of sorts."

"I fear it was not timid-ness but actual fear. He was a child; children do not do well in prisons." Chevalier acknowledged that Valjean had a point.

"I have noticed over the years, yes. However, I can only take one at a time, you…" Chevalier deliberately trailed off hoping that Valjean would realise that there was something he wanted to say but felt he could not.

"You never got the removal approved, did you? I suppose as a businessman I have a larger pocket that I could pull from."

"Both are accurate, my Highers would never understand why I wanted a gypsy child instead of good French brat. Javert had taken many years to get to this point, he is the most loyal, dedicated officer I have. He is a son of sorts to me." Valjean turned his head to look at Chevalier as if he were a dog trying to understand its master's emotions.

"You really do care about him."

"Of course, he is a rather special man. Surely you have noticed this?"

"There is a uniqueness to him that endears him to me."

"Regardless of our shared affection for the man, he does have a fearsome reputation for a reason. I need you to respect it, do not try to tame the Inspector. I need his fangs intact not filed down."

"I understand that many refer to him as a wolf, I find him to be more a guard dog. Loyal, fierce, dedicated, intimidating, compassionate, resourceful, and almost always triumphant." Chevalier snorted, as if trying to hide a chuckle.

"Few would dare call Javert of all people compassionate. However, I suppose it has been years since I have seen the man at his duty perhaps, he has finally evolved past his former training. That is good, he had always had a good head on those shoulders of his. Very mature for his years."

"I think you mean traumatised; he has nightmares."

"Are they bad?"

"He screams in them; I know that much."

"I feared such. Does he discuss them with you?"

"He is very private."

"Only with colleagues, strangers, family. Everyone but you. He used to write about you often. You perplexed him, confuse his structure, his order."

"Meaning?"

"Compassion is a weakness in this job, it has gotten good men killed before. Javert is neither kind nor cruel, he just is. Seemingly your compassion is contagious."

"Compassion is not a weakness." Valjean's eyes hardened, which was when Chevalier noticed that he looked as if he had seen much rather than the grandfatherly act he usually portrayed. Chevalier could tell just from this hardening of Valjean's eyes he was not someone to mess with. He could break a mans back if he wanted. Chevalier raised his hands in a placating fashion.

"I know it is not when dealing with the genuinely remorseful like yourself, but someone like Thenedier would take advantage of such emotion."

"Ah yes, he is a repugnant sort."

"Indeed, but would you have him executed?" Valjean's eyes widened at the bluntness of the question.

"Certainly not. There must be somewhere he could be put to work."

"Hard Labour? The very thing that made you a lesser man. Thenedier is a con pure and simple, he would sell his own mother if she made him a profit. According to Javert he was going to rent out that girl you saved, that man is a piece of work like no other, a heartless beast."

"He has a wife…"

"Who was beating him lifeless before Javert intervened leading to a broken collarbone and dislocated shoulder. That is why he screamed; he was in agony."

"He is quick to anger when in pain."

"Most are. Javert is naturally angry, no doubt he hides it well, but it is there. You cannot say you do not see it. His glare, that fierceness it is just that bit too real with him."

"He is not a wolf; he is a man." Chevalier gave a brief bitter laugh.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course."

"We shall see."

"What?"

"It does not matter." Chevalier waved off Valjean. "You may leave Valjean, just promise to behave for the Inspector." Valjean snorted, but something worried him about the way Chevalier was insistent on calling Javert a wolf, he understood to a point that Javert was unlike anyone else as such they needed a different way to describe him, but did they have to be so convinced he was an animal. It worried the mayor that Javert seemed to take it as a point of pride to be referred to as a wolf. Valjean wondered if the Kopa could explain the odd phrasing. "Valjean? You may go." Valjean shock his head, realising he had been silent and staring for longer than normal after a dismissal.

"Be kind to him."

"He understands more than you think, Valjean." Valjean left the Secretary of States office, he sighed as the door clicked behind him. Javert was stood as still as a statue opposite the door.

"The Secretary…"

"I heard Valjean, he knew so do not panic so."

"How could you hear through that door; it is solid oak."

"You would be surprised the conversations I can hear." Javert walked as easily as ever through the door which clicked shut behind and was not as reassuring as Valjean had thought it would be considering it had been minutes ago when it clicked shut behind him. It was ominous that Valjean had no idea what was going on behind that door this time.

Javert stood to attention like a soldier. Chevalier stared at him and gestured at the chair Valjean had just vacated. Javert just huffed before reluctantly sitting in the chair, he growled at the secretary. Chevalier's eyebrow rose as he folded his arms over his chest, Javert clearly did not need to speak to understand his mentor.

"You should tell him." Javert shook his head fearfully with such energy that his hair fell from the ribbon it was typically tied back with. "He is an honest type; you can sense that surely?" Javert shrugged, this time Chevalier's lip curled in a snarled expression. "Talk to me, Javert!" The Inspector just shook his head. "Do you want me to get him? He is convinced you are a man."

"We both know people do not care about pardons, my blood…"

"Javert is has been pardoned enough said. Besides, it was for me as well."

"You?"

"Your grandfather told you no doubt. His late wife, your grandmother and another."

"Yes, he told me, is that why you choose me?"

"No. I could sense something like my own mother in you, but I did not know. Foxes are sly, cunning, ambitious; wolves are less so. We suit our animals, Javert."

"You truly think I should tell him?"

"Wolves and bears get along fine Javert. They do not always agree but they have a tight bond; a brotherhood if you will."

"He is no bear."

"I think he will surprise us all; why not have him take the test?"

"He is not gypsy; he is a mayor."

"You like him, the child you wrote of is staying with the clan. I see no reason why not."

"Very well." Javert stood and bowed.

"Javert, tell him properly explain the animal. Do it yourself not your grandfather."

"He will not…"

"Javert the man you hunted called you compassionate. I dare you to say he will not understand. He knows you." Javert opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. A somewhat angered Javert slammed open the door and left the Secretary's office without a dismissal. Valjean was leaning against the opposite wall, he was tense and wary. Javert's force with opening the door made it bounce back and slam shut; he glared at Valjean. Javert was almost growling.

"We need to talk." Javert stalked further up the corridor of rooms to a usefully empty office several doors away from the Secretary's own. Javert forced open this door as well, "In." Valjean swallowed as he entered, he stood behind a chair facing one behind a desk. He moved to lean on a wall when Javert sat behind the desk. "Sit Valjean." Javert gestured to the chair in front of him, he sighed when Valjean did not move. There was a level of comfort in the Inspector's eyes that Valjean noticed which made him realise this must have been his office at some point. Javert kicked the chair away from the desk enough for Valjean to sit properly. "I said sit." Valjean eventually complied with the demand.

Javert stared at Valjean, he suddenly stood and was pacing the length of the room; Valjean followed this movement with his eyes, although he refused to interrupt. After several minutes of Javert pacing he slumped back into his seat, he seemed to be studying Valjean. Valjean was unsure what the Inspector was looking for.

"This is harder than I had expected."

"What is?"

"So, you are talking to me, that is good."

"Javert, what are you wanting to discuss with me?"

"My pride with being a wolf. What I have to say will explain some of it." Valjean seemed to sit straighter in the chair almost how Javert would stand to attention when some authority was addressing him. Either way it was a physical expression for go on. "It is clan belief that each human has an animal spirit or guide, typically there is a test to see what creature that guide is; my mother had me take this test when I was incredibly young. Too young so says grandfather, regardless the result had a long reaching impact on how I acted as a younger man. I had a knowledge of myself beyond the years I had lived, additionally the harshness of those years did me no favours."

"Wolf?" Javert just smirked.

"If the test is taken too soon, then the human will develop some sort of need to personality wise emulate the animal that guides them."

"In a sense you are a wolf?"

"I was hoping that you would consent to taking the test. I doubt it would have much of a negative impact on you considering the sense of self you have."

"But I am not a gypsy."

"You and your sort of daughter are in the care of the clan."

"I doubt the town would approve of the mayor having good relations with gypsies."

"They just need someone to prove that not all gypsies are criminal; Chevalier has convinced the king to lessen the laws restricting those who follow clan ways."

"Monsieur Chevalier was gypsy once, was he not?"

"Indeed." Javert nodded as he spoke. "Why do you ask of Monsieur Chevalier?"

"What is his animal?"

"Such is a personal thing; he may not wish for you to know."

"You do know what it is." There was no tone of a question in Valjean's voice as if he already knew the answer. "Of course, you do." Valjean already knew Javert was loyal almost to a fault, he also could tell that loyalty was something the name Javert seemed to value so perhaps Chevalier had that in common with his apprentice; maybe Valjean could guess the animal guide of one of the most powerful men in Paris. "May I guess the creature?" Javert looked stunned momentarily but oddly he permitted the interaction. "It must be something canine surely?"

"I refuse to give you hints if that is your aim."

"That is a yes then." Javert huffed but stayed silent. "He strikes me as a subtle man, something powerful but not overly noticeable." Javert seemed to move his head in a way that Valjean realised was his way of acknowledging an accurate or at least partly train of thought. "A fox."

"Well reasoned, and quite correct."

"So, he is a fox?"

"I did say you were correct."

"I wanted to be certain. Should I let him know that I know?"

"If you wish." Valjean nodded and stood to leave Javert's Parisian office but Javert called him back. "Will you consider taking the test?"

"I will think on it." Javert nodded and gestured for Valjean to leave. Both men had things to be thinking about.

Valjean moved hesitantly towards Chevalier's office, having a few more questions for the man. Chevalier opened the door before Valjean had a chance to knock, the Secretary of State was smirking.

"You have questions, Monsieur Valjean, come in." Chevalier moved out of Valjean's way so he could enter the much grander office he and Javert had exited earlier. Valjean sat in the same chair he had earlier.

"Your animal guide is a fox."

"So, Javert let you guess after all." Valjean stared at Chevalier queerly. "It does not matter, your animal and mine will not be the same."

"Has that happened before?"

"Sometimes, wolves are prominent in the Javert line, however none are like our Inspector."

"I had noticed." There was a pause in their conversation. "How does this test of sorts work?"

"You should be sent into a sleep like state, you will have to relive some of your worst moments but whatever animal appears to you first will be your guide. You do not have to tell anyone of what that animal is, in fact I recommend you tell as few people as possible."

"But, the Inspector?"

"You may of course tell Javert, I confess you two work better together than I thought possible considering how poorly the Inspector deals with emotions."

"You think I should take this test?"

"I would recommend it in fact, you are oddly close to the clan for a mayor. You could do great good for so many in Montreuil-Sur-Mer." Valjean nodded, he needed to think about going back. Valjean knew somethings could only be done legally and even throwing money at it could not solve the problems he wanted to solve; regardless, he desperately wanted to talk to Javert privately about going back to Montreuil-Sur-Mer.


End file.
